Not so happy endings
by Akavesha
Summary: Lucious' story- voldemorts gone, there's no more deatheaters and Ginny's not a weasley?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: don't own don't sue

Ever wonder why Lucious was such an evil human being we all know why Tom was evil but Lucious?

Chapter one: change for the best

"So Weasley finally come to your senses and know what's right for you?" he looked at her smirking knowing he'd won

"Draco come off it you haven't called me that for 4 months you know that doesn't bug but it's old I don't want to be connected to the Weasleys anymore you know I'm not one of them. I was adopted remember?" she snapped at him in a very playful manor 

"I know I'm still amazed that they never told you. I would have been furious but I guess it was for the beat your father was one of the best known death eaters until Voldemort's fall" Draco watched her carefully incase she started crying again. It had been 3 1/2 months since her Parents kicked her out after finding out that she was engaged to Draco Malfoy it was her last year at Hogwarts and she went to live him at the manor until their house was built 

The wizarding world sure had changed since Voldemort had been defeated. He had turned on his death eaters near the end of the war and started killing them off thinking they were against him until it came down to Lucious. Amazingly none other than Harry Potter saved Lucious. Their combined power overthrew his and he was gone.

Harry went off with some American girl and eloped then went to teach at Hogwarts along with Hermione who was married to Ron right after graduation. 

Most of the teachers were killed during the war. The only ones left were Lupin, Snape and Dumbbledore so a lot of the positions needed to be filled.

Harry taught Transfiguration and always caught the attention of the class with his Griffin animagus form. Hermione taught charms and a lot of people thought she was just as strict as Mcgonagall. Neville Longbottom Took over for professor Sprout as Herbology teacher. Lavender Brown became a much cooler Divinations teacher. The rest were previous students of Hogwarts Charlie Weasley one of them giving up his Study of Dragon's to become the flying instructor.

Life was sure different all right. Draco looked at his new bride as he leaned in to kiss her on the forehead consoling her "It's alright baby I'm here now, don't worry"

"I'm sorry I just miss them sometimes at least my brother's came to wedding, except Percy but he's in Spain cleaning up after the war" she wiped the tears from her face and looked up at Draco "You won't leave me too will you?" she asked, another tear running down her cheek 

"Not on your life you're stuck with me now Babe I love you" 

"I love you too," she said as she pulled him down the bed giving herself to him for the first time 

**** 

Lucious looked away from the mirror he enchanted to look in on his son 'Finally' he thought to himself 'a Malfoy with a happy ending' he closed his eyes and a tear ran down his face

Tbc

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 Lucious Malfoy showing emotion? This is the weirdest idea for a story I've had yet. It's going to be a Lucious fic. My spelling sucks I know I'm French and I write to fast to notice what I'm doing please review tell me what you think 


	2. redeeming

Luciuos looked around his study there were still a lot of wedding presents left on the sofa that he told the house elves to leave there so he could personally write thank you notes. 

After the war he started seeing everything in a new light. He realized the irony of killing Mudbloods for a master who was a half blood himself. He watched as Voldemort killed his life long friends in his insanity. He wasn't sure if it was that or the fact that it was Harry Potter who helped him live that made him want to change.

Just the thought of James Potter's son saving his life after what he did to him made him start to realize a lot in a different perspective. The first thing he changed was Narcissa.

Flashback 

He walked into her private chamber after returning from the battlefield, and found her asleep in a chair by the window with her needlework on her lap. He went to sit beside her kissed her gently on the forehead and spoke

"Narcissa? Please wake up" he moved in to kiss her mouth when she jumped.

"Lucious what is it? Draco? Please tell me he's alright". Tears were forming very quickly in her eyes. "No he's alright he's at Hogwarts with Dumbledore, It's all over everything the dark lord is gone along with everyone that followed him with the exception of me." She looked at him with a mix of relief and curiosity " I killed him Narcissa he's gone. I think when he realized we were losing against the order he started killing the rest of the death eaters, when they were all gone he turned to me but just as he was about to kill me Potter was beside me and he put his wand with mine and aimed with me as we said the curse. He was gone the war is over." He looked down at his wife who shed a single tear that was running down her cheek.

"I wanted to talk to you to tell you, you can leave if you want. I don't want to keep you here anymore I realized how horrible I've been to you and I don't deserve a second chance but I will make it up to you." he confided almost getting teary eyed himself. He felt as if he had been controlled all those years. He never showed emotion he was raised not to although he admired and respected his father he hated him at the same time. His father being a vampire, turned that way when Luscious ran off one night and his father went looking for him only to be approached by 4 vampires.

"I know all this years ago we were forced to get married but I still had no right to treat you the way I did after Salazar died" he said gently, Narcissa started crying very loudly at her first born son's name  "I know I blamed you and I shouldn't have it was not your fault he died it was no ones" he was crying now the first time he had cried since that night when he was 5 years old.  "So I'm letting you go I'll sing the papers, if you want with no need of explaining I owe that much at least to have a happy life"

"Lucious?" she asked through her sobs 

"Yes?" he looked at her wiping his eyes 

"What are you going to do now? Won't they put you in Askaban? I don't want you to go there." She said her sobs growing louder 

"I don't know, but whatever they decide I know I deserve it" he turned and walked out to his own chamber. What was going to happen to him?


	3. confrontations

Disclaimer don't own don't sue simple!

Thx to those who reviewed and Aurora you read my mind it's going to be ALL LUCIOUS from child hood up, hope you like

Chapter 3 

Lucious couldn't sleep that night at all. Draco was out all night with his new girl friend. Lucious thought that he was getting serious about this one. He would love to have a grandchild to spoil and play with like he never did with Draco. He wondered why he ever ended up the way he did before slowly drifting off to sleep just as the sun rose.

He awoke to what sounded like his father. He did not want to open his eyes incase it was. But He had to. He opened his eyes slowly one at a time seeing his father sitting by the fire place the curtains were shut and he wondered what time it was.

 "Lucious are you awake yet?" he heard his fathers booming voice. He got up and went to sit in front of his father. He kept his head down. He never looked at him in the face. He was always terrified of him the only thing he was ever frightened by. "Lucious Draconis Malfoy look at me for once in your life let me see your face. I didn't come all this way to talk to your head"

He slowly raised his head so that he was facing his father. He knew his father could sense he was petrified. "Father?" he said in a mere whisper. He looked at the large man in front of him his pale face as white as snow, his hair the same ash blond as his own and his son's. Although his eyes were different they were a very deep emerald color and glistening like glass. His lips were the color of fresh blood and he wondered if he were missing a house elf. His father being in his older years had a very strong lust for blood.

"Lucious I came to tell you I will not allow the ministry put you in Askaban I've heard everything I need to know to realize that it is all my doing that you are the way you are!" 

"WAS!" Lucious interrupted, "The way I was I am no longer the heartless bastard I once was. I vowed to myself that I would never result to that life again. I vowed to myself I would try desperately to try and rekindle what I have deprived the people I should have loved all those years. " 

He paused not noticing the confused yet seemingly proud look on his father face before continuing

 "Quite frankly father I realize now that it was your fault I turned into that heartless creature, a mistake for a human being whether Wizard or muggle, You showed no notice as a child. I might as well have been invisible to you unless I did something you disapproved of. Then you treated me as if I was a useless house elf with no brains at all. I did everything right just so you would notice and for once show me that you were proud of me that was all I wanted that's all I asked. Until I came to my senses and realized that would never happened and gave up on everything I lost the one person I ever truly loved because I was unable to come back to reality. She left me because of you. Then you made sure I would never be able to able to get her back by fooling her into marrying someone else. I will never forgive you never!" by now he was crying. 

His face was soaked in tears running down his cheeks. He looked at his father who had been silent. He seemed to remain calm even though His only son just completely blamed him for ruining his life. Vladamir Lucious Malfoy lowered his head. Lucious could just barely hear him whisper, "I'm sorry!"

~*~*~

So? Whatcha think? Vladamir is based on the character from Serpent's Bride my fav story it's the best!

 I know this was short but if I went into too much detail I would have given away too much thx a bunch 

Review please :


	4. The begining

Lucious sat looking through his Hogwarts yearbook he came across a picture of him and his girlfriend in fifth year. They were sitting on a bench by the lake huddled together they looked up and smiled at him. He loved her so much back then. She was his life. He spent most of his time staying at her house on the holidays. His father hardly noticed at all he would just put money his account at gringotts for him. They never spoke and that didn't bother him. His mother had died when he was 3 the year before the night that his life changed. 

He looked up from the book to the mantle above the fireplace, to a picture of Draco at that age. Then he took up an empty writing book and began to write 

Dearest Draco 

My son, I know I will never be able to make it up to you.

I wronged and deprived of too much. I only want for you to know who I really am. I'll start from my first memory of my childhood 

Flashback 

He came into the room not knowing what was wrong he hadn't seen his mother in days and demanded his nurse to let him see her. He was about to run when the nurse grabbed him.

"No luscious your mother is really sick you must be quiet and be polite!" He looked at her confused he did not know his mother was sick he turned and looked at the bed where

His mother lie still. His father and older sister sat on either side of her bed he wanted to run to her but his gave him a stern look as if saying 'don't you dare!' he started walking slowly to sit beside his sister Ashtania. 

She was much older than him and in her last year at Hogwarts. She had Strawberry dark blond, almost red hair that reaches half way down her back. Her eyes were like his father's a bright emerald green they were red from crying. She was very tall and elegant she had been engaged to a man named Oliver Potter and were getting married after graduation.

 When he reached her side she picked him up and placed him on her knee. He looked down at his mother she seemed so pale and delicate. He turned as he heard his father talking to the nurse 

"How is she doing Master Malfoy?" the nurse asked quiet as if not wanting to let Lucious hear her. His father on the hand did not care he spoke loudly but calmly in response she has a very rare disease that runs through veela blood, Shifestraria or something like that she doesn't have very long" they both turned to the bed where Lucious returned his gaze to his mother then to Ashtania 

"Where is mommy going? I don't want her to leave" 

He asked as his sister began to cry. 

The woman on the bed reached up and took the boy's hand squeezed it lightly then released it. Her head fell to the side and he knew she had already left.

~*~*~*~

Sorry that was so long but I had to I'm in a weird mood and well it doesn't matter. Oliver Evans is Lily's uncle his brother Lily's father is a Squib. Hope you like review please! 


	5. Father Dearest

Disclaimer don't own don't sue 

A/N just for clarity the first chapter is the result of what happens after the war the story builds up to that day 

Lucious sat in his study looking at the picture of Draco on the mantle and continued to write.

-A year later

"I hate you I wish you died and not mother" the 4 year old Lucious realized what he had just said to his father and Ran as fast as he could to the forest where he found a tree and sat down shaking to scared to go home "what did I just do I can't go home. I want my mom back that's all" he heard voices 

talking 

"it's just a child Harold we can't" said a woman's voice 

"Ah Gretchen you would starve yourself if it were for me" a man voice this time there two other voices that spoke at the same time "He is small but he'll do" the four figures emerged upon him. Vampires! he froze now he wanted his father or anyone for that matter.

 Just as the largest male grabbed him by the shoulders he saw someone come out and charge at him. 

"Lucious run! RUN home now go get help!" his father as he turned to run he saw his father being held down by two of the vampires and the female biting him. He ran and ran until he reached the manor he thought he was going to collapse he yelled for his nurse "HELENA! HELP FATHER IN WOODS VAMPIRES PLEASE HELP!" she reached him and ran out the door his sister came to him took him in his arms as he started to cry "it's all my fault again he's going to leave too just like mother" he cried into her shoulder he couldn't stop "It's ok luce it's ok he'll be fine he's much stronger than you think" he didn't know but she was crying too  "no he won't he got bit it was the last thing I saw" he said through sobs. She didn't respond.

They fell asleep on the floor in the foyer and awoke when heard screaming coming from up stairs 

Lucious stood up and shook his sister 

"Father! he's alive he's upstairs" they both sat looking up the stairs 

to scared to move. Lucious knew his father would be mad and he had no idea of what was to come.


End file.
